lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Drive Shaft
I Drive Shaft sono la rock band della quale Charlie Pace e suo fratello maggiore Liam Pace erano i membri fondatori. La band viene chiamata così per il loro bisnonno, Dexter Stratton, le cui iniziali sono impresse sull'anello di Charlie tramandato ai fratelli come cimelio di famiglia. La band acquista fama internazionale dopo il loro primo (e unico) singolo in classifica "You All Everybody", che compare nel loro omonimo album di debutto. Il gruppo commercializza un secondo album, Oil Change, che però non ha successo. I Drive Shaft sono un quartetto; uno dei membri della band non viene nominato in Lost. Membri * Charlie Pace: Basso, seconda voce, autore principale delle canzoni * Liam Pace: Voce principale * Roderick: Chitarra * Batterista dei Drive Shaft: Batteria Nei flashback Il successo dei Drive Shaft ha vita breve. Dopo soli due album, il gruppo si riduce a fare pubblicità commerciali sfruttando il successo di "You All Everybody". Questo si vede in particolare in , dove la band è alle prese con le riprese di una pubblicità per pannolini. Liam sente che la band si sta svendendo, cosa che lo porterà a lasciare definitivamente il gruppo. In , si vede Hurley ascoltare i Drive Shaft da un cesto delle offerte da 2 dollari nel negozio di musica locale. Sull'Isola * Kate nota che Charlie sembra avere una faccia familiare. Dopo che quest'ultimo canta il ritornello di "You All Everybody", Kate realizza che è un membro del gruppo. Nella stessa scena, Jack dice di non aver mai sentito parlare dei Drive Shaft. * Locke afferma di esserne stato un fan, preferendo l'album di debutto a Oil Change. * Naomi dice a Charlie "they made a big deal out of you when they found the plane" (Ci hanno fatto saltar fuori un grande affare con te quando hanno trovato l'aereo) , ma non aveva sentito parlare del gruppo prima della notizia dello schianto del Volo 815. Discografia ''Drive Shaft'' L'album omonimo di debutto è stato un grande successo, diventando disco d'oro un'innumerevole numero di volte, dovuto in particolare al single "You All Everybody". L'album viene promosso con un Drive Across America Tour. ''Oil Change'' Il secondo album della band non va molto bene, non arrivando al disco d'oro in alcuna classifica. ''Greatest Hits'' Uscito dopo lo schianto del Volo 815, sul quale si presume Charlie sia morto, quest'album è ovunque ("everywhere"), a quanto dice Naomi Dorrit). ''Live at Jakarta'' Questo album si vede per la prima volta in Find 815 gioco di realtà alternativa. Sam Thomas ne possiede una copia. Tours )]] * Principalmente il Drive Across America Tour all'apice del loro successo con "You All Everybody". * Fanno almeno due tours in Finlandia. * Prendono accordi per aprire il concerto dei Meat Coat con un tour di ritorno della band a Los Angeles. * I Drive Shaft hanno i loro inizi al Night and Day Bar on Oldham St, Manchester, U.K. . Questo è un luogo reale (Night and Day Café: official site). Per le sue dimensioni è un locale che ha visto la luce di molte nuove bands. Influenze degli Oasis * Dominic Monaghan attribuisce esplicitamente agli Oasis un'influenza in uno dei contenuti extra del DVD della Stagione 1, Backstage with Drive Shaft: Nella trama di Lost sembrano esserci diverse analogie tra i due gruppi: * Entrambe le band hanno un cantantante di nome Liam. * Entrambe le band nascono a Manchester, UK. * In entrambe ci sono due fratelli (Charlie & Liam Pace/Noel & Liam Gallagher). * Sono formate da 4 elementi. (Gli Oasis non hanno un batterista ufficiale, Zak Starkey, figlio di Ringo Starr suona per loro ma non è membro ufficiale). * Charlie canta come seconda voce e scrive i pezzi, come Noel Gallagher. * Entrambe le coppie di fratelli sono conosciute per le contese su chi deve cantare certe parti delle canzoni. * Liam si riferisce a Charlie come "baby brother" in modo molto a simile a come Noel Gallagher parla di Liam come "our kid" (Slang di Manchester per definire i membri più giovani della famiglia). * Nei primi anni, è noto che gli Oasis sono stati grandi consumatori di droghe. * La posizione di Liam Pace davanti al microfono è simile a quella di Liam Gallagher. * La melodia "You All Everybody" è pressoché identica a "Rock And Roll Star" degli Oasis dal loro album di debuttto Definitely Maybe. * Si vede Charlie suonare "Wonderwall" come cantante di strada in e . * Si vede Charlie in dire che abbandonerà la band, con la conseguente cancellazione del tour mondiale. Questo sembra richiamare il famoso abbandono di Noel Gallagher durante il tour in America, quando tornò in Gran Bretagna con la chitarra con la Union Jack alzata all'aereoporto. Questo conferma ulteriormente la connessione tra Charlie e Noel Gallagher. * La famosa discussione tra Liam e Noel Gallagher sull'uscita del singolo, Wibbling Rivalry, riguarda cosa sia veramente il gruppo, con Noel che parla di musica e Liam che parla di groupies, droga e grane con la legge. Charlie e Liam Pace discutono dello stesso argomento quando i rapporti nella band si stanno deteriorando. Ocean Colour Scene In aggiunta agli Oasis, Monaghan dice che anche la band Ocean Colour Scene ha probabili influenze sulla composizione di Jude "You All Everybody" e a questi aggiunge Prince e Beck come ispirazione per la sua voce in (Lost: Cofanetto DVD Stagione 1 extra, Backstage with Drive Shaft: Curiosità * Drive Shaft prendo nome dalle iniziali del bisnonno di Charlie, Dexter Stratton. * Charlie stava scrivendo una nuova canzone sui fratelli per il nuovo album, , ma non la finirà mai, dopo che Liam abbandona il gruppo per riabilitarsi in Australia. Il testo era: "Funny now, you finally see me standing here / Funny now, I'm crying in the rain / All alone, I try to be invincible / Together now we can be saved." * Charlie dice di aver suonato i flauti tribali in una registrazione. * Locke e Kate sono fan dei Drive Shaft, ma Hurley non sembra esserlo. * L'amica di Kate Beth apparentemente 'adora i Drive Shaft' * In una delle scene cancellate, Shannon dice a Charlie che lei odia i Drive Shaft (cancellata da '' ) * Fuori da ''Lost ** "You All Everybody" si può sentire in sottofondo in un episodio di Alias, prodotto da Bad Robot, e ideato da J.J. Abrams. ** E' esistita una vera band chiamata Driveshaft a Cork, in Irlanda negli anni '80. ** Nel numero #90 di Ultimate X-Men, sull'ultima pagina si vede un personaggio indossare una maglia con la scritta "Drive Shaft". Inoltre, una pubblicità della Oceanic Airlines appare sullo sfondo come un poster parzialmente oscurato che pubblicizza Lost. * Un poster del tour dei Drive Shaft (con una grafica basata sulla bandiera degli USA) si vede nell'ufficio di Damon Lindelof negli extra del DVD della Terza Stagione. Vedi anche *Backstage with Drive Shaft *Musica Link esterni Driveshaft website - sito di fans Blog sui Driveshaft Categoria: Musica